


A Lesson In Restraint

by Maerchenmord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Nobility, But also, Commoner Eren, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fem!Eren, Female Eren Yeager, First Time, I Just Wanted To Write 15k Words of Sweet Smut, Loss of Virginity, Nobleman Levi, OOC Eren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tender Sex, Underage Eren Yeager, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, ooc levi, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerchenmord/pseuds/Maerchenmord
Summary: “We… didn’t have much opportunity to speak.”, he started anew, and her eyes blinked open, a hint of surprise hidden in their green depths. It was easy to guess the thoughts going through her adolescent head and Levi felt himself grin in amusement, while his thumb moved over her silky cheek.Certainly,talkingwasn’t what she had expected them to do in their wedding night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends of the smut-appreciation-club. I felt like writing some long, drawn-out hetero sex, so I did it. Don't get me wrong, I hold a lot of love for boys getting their bum stuffed, but I simply felt like it.  
> Levi is a nobleman, while a female Eren has only just reached the age to be wedded and our favorite raven snatched her right off the street. The fic has a historical setting, which is why things might seem a bit stiff here and there, I wrote it like this on purpose. While Levi is experienced, he is also vastly uneducated, as I suppose most people at that time were and there is a lot of social rules hanging over the young girls head, that dictate what is proper and what not, how to behave, etc.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little read. Chapter two is coming soon, as it is basically finished, since I didn't want to publish yet another fic, without it actually being written entirely. This is literally 15k words of smut, there is not much else to it. For the most part, it is very sweet and vanilla though, considering that Eren is a scared virgin.

 

 

He swallowed around the lump in his throat upon entering his chambers, before the soft click of the door startled her and their eyes met.

She was beautiful, as she lay there on the bed in nothing but her thin night gown, presented to him like an offering and Levi couldn’t suppress the smile any longer, that had tugged on his lips the whole day, as he crossed the room.

Eren’s face was young, her eyes wide like those of a frightened deer, but she didn’t move out of his reach, didn’t even sit up while he sank down on the heavy mattress and bent over her. Only her gaze darting around, and how she nervously bunched the fabric of her clothes between her fingers gave away how scared she must have been all the time she had been waiting for him.

The wait though, was over now. She was here, right in his reach and he would finally have her, lay his hands on her and taste her innocence. That very purity he would take from her once and for all and he almost mourned the loss of it, but he couldn’t hold back, not any longer, not anymore.

“Do you resent me, Eren?”

A faint crease appeared between her brows as she furrowed them in confusion, before she shook her head hastily.

“N-no, My lor- sir?”

His own smile widened, and he reached out, careful and slow as if he was still in danger of losing her, as if she would slap his hand away and jump out of the bed to flee from the room.

She wouldn’t.

Instead, her lids fluttered closed when his fingers came in contact with her cheekbone, right next to the delicate nose, sprinkled with freckles from long days in the sun.

She was an ordinary girl, simple in every way and no matter what kind of fine silk he would wrap around her, it would still be impossible to hide the truth, to hide who she was. Not a noble woman, not a rich man’s daughter, but a commoner who had spent her days working in the fields, her skin tan from months and years of exposing it under the clear sky and her hair showing all kinds of brown shades, as the light had bleached parts of it during the summer.

And it was exactly that, what he had known to need so desperately when he had seen her for the first time.

Her beautiful smile as she had stood next to the way in the corn flowers, her feet bare and her eyes filled with light and Levi had felt that she was all he would ever want. That he would accept the shame and the scandal and the whispered words behind his back when people believed he couldn’t hear them. For her, he would take it all and more.

It had been the talk of the town, when he had stepped into her humble home the next day and asked for her hand in marriage. He was only a low baron, but a baron nonetheless and had thrown her family in confusion with his sudden appearance and request.

Her father had refused politely and only gave in when Levi had assured the man repeatedly, that it didn’t matter that he couldn’t afford a dowry befitting his title. Eren’s mother had seemed mostly concerned, asking him a very different kind of questions that aimed to assure the safety and well being of their daughter and the nobleman couldn’t fault her for it.

While the girl was fit to be wedded, she was still so very young and Levi himself had wondered more than once how well she would handle the possible consequences of their union. Could her body bear the strain of a pregnancy with only fourteen years if their marriage was fruitious?

It didn’t seem as if this particular question was of any concern for her mother but the way she scrutinized him spoke loud and clear nevertheless. She too felt, that her daughter was still half a child and didn’t hide her wonderment about what the baron wanted with a lowly born maiden from a small village and Levi could hardly explain what he saw, when he looked at the girl.

The most dazzling, perfect being in the world.

Eren had shown neither resentment nor happiness about the news that she was to be married to a stranger and on the few occasions he had been able to converse with her and hear her beautiful voice, she had thanked him politely, as if her parents had been quick to hammer it into her head, how much of a lottery win she had hit by sheer luck.

But Levi didn’t care.

After more than three decades, he had lived through all kinds of ups and downs, spending most parts of his life without bothering with the morals and customs of society, content with handling the land he owned, the farmers who lived there and falling in love at first sight with a young village girl was just another of his eccentric outbursts for the nobility to wrinkle their noses and forget about as soon as the next scandal happened.

And after that, Eren would still be here.

Young and beautiful and bright and as of today, she was his and he would finally own her wholly.

 

“We… didn’t have much opportunity to speak.”, he started anew, and her eyes blinked open, a hint of surprise hidden in their green depths. It was easy to guess the thoughts going through her adolescent head and Levi felt himself grin in amusement, while his thumb moved over her silky cheek.

Certainly, _talking_ wasn’t what she had expected them to do in their wedding night.

“Are you scared?”

Again, her gaze wandered aimlessly, her full, pink lips opening and forming the beginning of a word, before her body went stiff as no sound left her mouth and the air rushed from her lungs in a heavy exhale in the next second.

When her eyes glanced at him quickly, she nodded bashful and looked away once more and the baron almost felt himself melt as he watched her adorable uncertainty unfold in front of him.

“So, you never…”, he licked his lips as he searched for his next words and gently moved a strand of brown hair out of her face to place it behind her ear. “… had any relations with anyone?”

The little frown between her brows reappeared and her expression fell, before she hastily sat up and crossed her arms protectively in front of her chest. “What– Do you not– Why– “

“Eren.”, he interrupted her in a calm but demanding tone and placed a heavy hand on her small shoulder to pull her from the sudden panic that rose in her voice, knowing that he should have phrased his question better or ask her mother about these kinds of things. Then again, who knew if the woman would have been honest with him, considering that it would have obviously jeopardized the proposal.

He ran a hand through his hair, while the girl stared at him openmouthed and for a moment, he could barely remember what he had meant to ask her, when the sudden wish to claim those beautiful lips washed over him for the millionth time this day. When she bit them though, uncertainty growing in her expression, he sighed and reached for her hand.

“I don’t intent to rid myself of you, Eren. Not after I only just made you mine, your innocence doesn’t concern me.”

Well, that was a lie, but he didn’t want to scare the girl further and at least the first part of his statement was true. While it would drive him mad to know that another man had touched the beautiful young woman, he wouldn’t give her up either.

Her father had vowed that her virginity was intact, and the thought that a woman entered a marriage as anything but a virgin was absolutely scandalous, but she wasn’t a pale city girl that belonged to the high society and mustn’t enter a single house, a single room with another man in it without a chaperone by her side. Who knew what she had secretly shared with other peasant boys, hidden in the hay during long afternoons in the warm summer breeze.

Squeezing her fingers gently, he knew, that he didn’t want to have an answer to his question, but the reason for asking her in the first place had been genuine concern and he swallowed his thoughts down that she may have exposed herself in the back of a barn. Looking at her, the way her face was pale and heated at the same time, her eyes always searched for something as if she didn’t know what to do with herself, he had a hard time imagining that she was anything but innocent.

“I am asking, because…”, he cleared his throat, feeling a slight heat creeping up in his own cheeks now. “I wondered if you have… any experience.”

“Ah.”, was her sheepish response, before she looked at his lap, where the fingers of her right hand lay entwined with his and she shook her head slowly. “But my mother…”

Levi nodded now, and the girl looked somehow grateful, as if she was relieved that she didn’t have to finish her sentence.

She might be embarrassed, thought the older man, to speak about this sort of conversation but Levi was too old – more than two decades senior to the girl – to be ashamed about these kinds of topics. In all honesty, it didn’t surprise him and was a good thing, that the mother had given her daughter a verbal walk through her impending wedding night.

“It might…”, his voice lowered as he spoke, became softer with every syllable in hopes that it would conceal the harshness of the truth he was about to tell her, in case that the mother had avoided explaining it to her to spare her from anxiety. “… be very painful.”

“Oh.”

Her eyes searched his briefly, but her gaze fell back to their hands quickly and she bit her bottom lip nervously. Seeing her so flustered held a certain charm but at the same time, he didn’t want her to be frightened or come to hate what was going to happen between them.

He had taken enough inexperienced women in his life and knew of enough newly wedded men to have a good idea about how a first night could shape a girl’s perception of the act. But Eren wasn’t some amusement for him. Despite knowing that his feelings were overhasty and irrational, he wanted to spend his life and his bed with her and the thought that she could sit in a parlor with other highbred ladies soon, wrinkling her nose over the duties of a wife, giggling when she revealed that she escaped his desires by offering him an extra glass of wine during dinner, was almost painful.

He wanted her to enjoy it. To enjoy _him_.

“It helps to relax…”

The red in her cheeks darkened and she nodded again, slow and laced with uncertainty as if she couldn’t fathom how anyone would possibly be relaxed in this situation and Levi thought that the time to prove himself as a husband had come. He needed her to feel calm and comfortable and if he couldn’t even achieve that much with an adolescent girl, then he would probably have a hard time to maneuver in the deep waters of their marriage too.

“May I kiss you?”

Her fingers squeezed his, short and most likely without her wanting to, while her breath hitched only for a moment. As if suddenly self-conscious about them, she pressed her lips together until they formed a thin, white line and Levi watched in amusement how she almost began to squirm under his gaze.

When she dared to look up, her large, green eyes held that hint of panic once more, this anxiety, that he wanted to shoo out of her mind but something else seemed to reside in her expression too and Levi’s heart beat faster when her young voice confirmed his suspicion.

“If it pleases you…”

She was, without a doubt, curious.

Still holding her delicate hand in his own, he raised the other to her cheek again and began tracing her face with the tips of his fingers before he carded them into the thick strands of her brown hair. She would have to dress it in the future, wear intricate updos to match her new attire but in this moment, here in their bed, it fell loosely over her shoulders, just the way it had on this very first day he had seen her in the fields.

As soon as his fingers curled around her neck, he pulled her closer, careful not to destroy the fragile calm between them, and leaned forward himself.

He smelt the scent of the bathing oils he had prepared for her, saw their faint shimmer on her skin and his mind easily provided him with images of the naked woman, sitting in the bathtub and washing herself to get ready for the night, for her new husband.

The twitch of arousal in the confines of his pants almost had him stop in hesitation to remind himself that he had to tread carefully, had only one shot at doing this right but the desire to finally feel her lips on his own was so much stronger and he closed the remaining distance between them, before he pressed his mouth onto hers.

The sensation of her lips on his own was exquisite, just like her. Soft and warm, pliant under his ministrations and he noted with satisfaction, how her fluttering heartbeat picked up even more. Her pulse fastening under the palm of his hand.

Giving in to the need to taste her, he opened his mouth slightly to trace the seam of her lips with his tongue. The girl released an almost inaudible gasp, enough for him to gain entrance into the warm cavern and he felt the blood rushing through his body with blind heat as soon as he licked languidly on her wet muscle.

Eren tasted sweet like the spiced wine she must have used to rinse her mouth, with traces of mint and cinnamon. She remained tense but held onto his hand tightly as if she didn’t want him to let go or to stop and Levi could only guess that it was inexperience that kept her frozen in place.

While he tilted his head slightly to gain better access, she slowly but surely relaxed and her tongue began to participate in the so far one-sided caress, though her gentle prodding remained unskilled.

He didn’t mind. Instead he only inched closer, enchanted by her courage to open up to him, despite her obvious lack of knowledge.

When she pushed away from him eventually, hastily inhaling because she hadn’t managed to breathe through her nose during their kiss, he smiled knowingly, before he leaned in once more to unite their lips again.

The low sigh that tumbled from her mouth to be swallowed by his own tested his restraint and had him feel bold enough to move forward.

Removing his hand from her neck, he let it glide to her shoulder before he pushed her down without force and Eren complied without resistance. He followed her, leaned over her fragile body when her back touched the mattress and his fingertips began a slow journey, mapping out her collarbone and gliding deeper until his thumb traced a hardening nipple through the thin fabric of her night gown.

Eren though, went rigid again.

He pulled back to regard her carefully, licking his lips as he did so, before his eyes ventured further to the spot where his thumb circled the little peak.

“Don’t fret…”, his voice was suddenly husky, and he cleared his throat, looking back at her in the next moment, to smile gently. “Believe me when I say, that I wish I had waited for you.”

While the statement was laughable, it was true. He wasn’t a boy anymore and though he hadn’t married or gathered a flock of mistresses around himself like most other nobleman, it didn’t mean that he hadn’t had his fair share of affairs and relations throughout the years. Now he almost wished it hadn’t happened because the brief encounters, while pleasurable, had been meaningless and he would have undone them all to be able to share her thoughts and insecurities. To give her a little more assurance in this moment, that they were in this together.

Sadly, they weren’t – not in that sense at least. Eren was incredibly young and clueless while Levi had doubted himself on numerous occasions, wondering if he was some old lecher and only the unending wish to be with the girl had given him the strength to fulfill his unconventional desire to marry her.

Looking at his stilled hand on her breast, he sighed, before he pulled away, but the girl moved instantly to grab it, staring at him with wide eyes. Her expression was panicked again, just like when he had asked her if she had remained innocent so far and Levi smiled almost fatherly as he took her in.

“Eren…”, her slim fingers released him hesitantly and he reached out to pet her head with gentle motions. “I won’t force you.”

“B-but we have to!”, was her immediate response and Levi cocked his head slightly, watching as her gaze shied away and her chin dropped, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

“I told you, I’m not going to rid myself of you.”, a grin spread on his thin lips. “Who would believe me anyways, hm?”

She looked up, surprised by his words, before another long exhale left her lips. While meant in jest, his statement was true, because everyone had seen him entering the chambers and annulling the marriage on the grounds that she hadn’t fulfilled her duties would be practically impossible. Levi could order her to be examined, to provide proof that she hadn’t been touched but she might just find other ways to assure the desired outcome of such a procedure and if she didn’t…

He sighed again.

Even if she would be attested to be pure and freed from their marriage, nobody would want her anymore under the assumption that something was wrong with her. Why else would a baron undo their bond after just one night, after going out of his way to make it happen in the first place.

Levi didn’t want her to be concerned about these things, didn’t want her to worry about being left behind and while he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold back forever, that the desire to own her had been the first spark to set all of this in motion, he didn’t want to force himself on a young girl either. Not when they had time and Eren’s perception of their wedding night mattered so much to him, mattered more than any brief encounter with any nameless woman had ever done before.

He could– No, he _would_ wait.

She held his gaze for a long moment as if seizing him up and the noble watched mesmerized how a stubborn conviction formed in her expression.

“N-no.”, was all she said, before she grabbed his hand again and placed it firmly back on her chest and though her eyes darted away, and her voice trembled, she spoke clearly after steeling herself for another moment. “I want to.”

“You want to?”, he repeated in a whisper and Eren replied with nothing but a curt nod, still not looking at him as if she feared her courage would crumble away as soon as their eyes met.

“Then…”, he saw her swallow, watched how her small Adams apple bobbed in her slim throat as soon as he resumed his earlier ministrations, but Levi didn’t keep it up for long as his gaze was inadvertently drawn to his hand.

His fingers were splayed on her chest and he felt the soft swell of it under them, saw the little peak between them pointing through the fabric. Mouth suddenly dry, he swallowed too, hypnotized by the sight and gave the tender flesh a careful squeeze, before he thumbed the small nipple once more.

Her gasp was like music in his ears, his attention back on her face immediately, eager to see her reaction. She had her eyes closed, her lips pressed together, and he couldn’t quite say if it was from discomfort or the wish not to release any more of the sounds he so desperately wanted to hear.

Reaching out with his other hand, he found the hem of her nightgown, the fabric pooling around her bare thighs and Levi took his time to tug on it gently, shove it upwards until he could feel the skin on her smooth belly under his greedy fingers.

“If you really– ”, he began, his voice sounding coarse in his own ears, but she immediately interrupted him with a hurried “I do!” and finally looked at him with something almost hard and unrelenting in her eyes as if she wasn’t willing to back down anymore, now that she had made up her mind.

The obstinate expression in her face pulled another smile from him – he smiled so much more since he had spotted her – and he nodded. Pushing through something so intimate aided by nothing but an iron will seemed a little thoughtless to him but he couldn’t blame her, considering that she didn’t know what to expect. What he didn’t want, was to belittle her and make her feel like a child whose words held no weight in their own bed, considering, that he could stop at any moment if he felt that things got overbearing for her.

As the wife of a baron, her free-spirited days were over, and she would soon have to submit to the will of her husband and society in most regards, but Levi would do his best to let her know that her opinion and feelings mattered in the safe haven of their quarters. Here, he wanted her to be herself, to be open and unashamed and give herself to him of her own will and he dared to hope that she too, would find joy in it. Wanted it more than anything else.

Staring at each other for a long moment, he finally nodded a second time and let go of her breast yet again, to take the hem of her gown in both hands and pull it upwards until he reached the small mounds. With a last confirming look, he asked her silently for permission but Eren only kept staring at him, waiting for his next move and he relented, hoping that she wouldn’t regret her own stubbornness.

He lifted the fabric higher, exposed her breasts and kept pulling still, to remove the piece of clothing completely, before he discarded it to the ground and looked back at his wife.

She had crossed her arms protectively in front of her, hiding her body from his view and Levi paused in hesitation, not knowing what to do as she shielded herself from him in such an obvious manner. Instead of prying her hands away, he moved on to her silken undergarment to rid her of it but didn’t catch so much as a glimpse either as one of her hands shot down immediately to cover herself in a familiar fashion, while her second arm still lay across her breasts.

Sitting back with a sigh, he reached out with both hands, running them soothingly along her upper arms and searching her eyes for a sign of either refusal or acceptance.

“Won’t you let me see you?”, he whispered, surprised by how pleading, almost desperate he sounded and Eren made him wait, didn’t respond in any way for a long, long time that seemed to stretch indefinitely in awkward silence.

Only when he cupped her cheek gingerly, did her arms move, slow and hesitant but with purpose and she finally exposed herself to him.

And Levi could only smile, beamed almost as a tender feeling made his chest go tight with the knowledge that she had gifted him with a view at her bare body out of her own, free will.

She was breathtaking, just as he had expected. Her body hadn’t matured fully, her breasts still small, her hips slim and the dark locks between her legs sparse but he knew right away that she would grow into a true beauty. And while nothing about her was truly perfect, her skin too dark to be in fashion, her hands already a little rough from working, her limbs and body a bit too slim to be considered well fed, he couldn’t remember ever seeing anything more desirable.

His hand wandered to her ribs without haste, as Levi made sure that her eyes could follow each of his movements and a deep blush formed on her cheeks as soon as he let them glide upwards to cup the underside of her breasts.

Not squeezing or kneading them, only holding them gingerly, he leaned in, keeping his gaze locked on hers all the while until his lips made contact with her soft skin and he pressed tender kisses to the rosy peaks. Each nub hardened easily and Eren’s chest rose and fell more quickly within moments, her breath audible now, as she still stared at him with a mix of insecurity and anticipation.

He gave her time to get used to the sensation, only opened his mouth when she had visibly relaxed beneath him and licked a languid stripe over one of her nipples, before he closed his lips around it and sucked without much strength, nibbling and circling the sensitive spot with his tongue and finally – finally – drew a long, satisfied moan from the young girl.

The hand that flew to her mouth made him grin and he released the bud slowly, rubbing his thumbs over each side instead, to watch her closely.

“Don’t cover your mouth, Eren.”

“But– “

“You sound beautiful.”

The baron leaned in and pressed soft kisses to the side of her neck, occasionally teasing it with his tongue, until he reached her ear and bit it gently. “And you taste… delicious.”

Another gasp fled from her plump little mouth and he was quick to seal it with his own again, finding her to grant him access immediately this time. Swiping his tongue over hers, he felt her pushing against him, rubbing her breasts in the palms of his hands more insistently and Levi panted into her hot cavern, overtaken by her blooming lust.

Suddenly, he couldn’t say for certain anymore, if he would be able to hold back if she asked him to, but as he pulled back and looked at her flushed face and her dilated pupils, the first sheen of sweat showing on her forehead, he was almost fully convinced that she wouldn’t refuse him tonight.

“Do you…”, his gaze darted to her lips, swollen from their kiss and the hint of a stubble around his own mouth and he barely managed to hold on to the thought in his head. “…want to touch me too?”

The shadow of insecurity was back immediately, and Levi was quick to placate her with tender pecks all over her face and along her jaw, while his hands kept caressing her breasts.

“You don’t need to be nervous, my beautiful. There’s nothing you can do wrong.”

Though the suspicion was still visible in her eyes, she nodded carefully, and the older man didn’t waste time to sit back and pull his shirt off immediately as if he couldn’t get out of it fast enough. His hands flew to his pants, already undoing the belt, before he stilled and looked down at her, finding her staring shyly at the strained fabric that covered his groin.

“Don’t worry…”, he said, making his voice sound as comforting as humanly possible given the situation he was in and unbuttoned his garment with obvious restraint, instead of ripping it open as he had originally planned.

Her eyes were large, but he noted with relief that there was no panic showing in them, when he had removed the piece of clothing. Instead she seemed openly intrigued with his anatomy and her blatant stare would have made him grow even harder if it had been possible.

He could _feel_ her gaze on his skin like a hot touch and the amount of willpower it took to remind himself that he shouldn’t attack Eren like some senseless animal, was immense.

Placing a warm hand on one of her thighs, he pushed her legs apart slightly, trying not to be deterred by the way she tensed again. That she let him proceed, albeit with reluctance, felt like a victory in itself for Levi and he smiled openly, when he sat down on the mattress between her spread knees.

The baron felt, that she needed time and he wanted to give it to her. Instead of covering her small body with his own, he waited, kept sitting so that her eyes could roam freely over his own body, exposed to her now as she was to him, while he looked at her face instead of letting his gaze sink to the treasure right in front of him.

There would be enough opportunity for it, chances to see her most intimate parts, to touch and feel and taste them.

When she reached out with shaking fingers, curious but nervous as if she was about to touch a wild animal, he leaned in, closed his eyes when her hand met his chest and savored the sensation.

“I-is that good?”, she whispered, and Levi nodded, before his lids blinked open and he took her hand in his own to place a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“Very. You can touch me however you want, Eren.”

The girl graced him with a soft smile and he gave in to the wish to bend down, cover her skin with his own and though she gasped in surprise when his manhood prodded against her smooth leg, she didn’t tense this time, when Levi kissed her deeply.

He relished the feeling of her soft breasts against his chest but gave up on the sensation quickly to wedge a hand between them instead and knead one of the small mounds gingerly. The moment his thumb found her nipple and rubbed over it, she sighed into his mouth and he couldn’t stop himself from biting her bottom lip playfully.

Soon, she pressed against him as she had before, her breath going faster and her legs spreading further underneath him on their own accord and _god_ , the feeling of her moist heat so close to his own arousal washed through him like a tsunami.

He pulled away from her lips reluctantly, pressing kisses on her ear and neck instead and moved downwards, until he could suck on her perk nipples again, but he wanted more. So much more, that he was almost afraid it might scare her but unable to refrain at the same time.

It was when his mouth glided over her small bellybutton, that she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him nervously, hair disheveled and face still flushed but a deep crease showing between her brows.

“Is this…”, she hesitated, and Levi looked up, almost dizzy from the knowledge how close her sex was to his face. He knew what she wanted to ask. If it was proper, if it wasn’t wrong or _sinful_ , but it was and still, Levi wanted it, wanted to _taste_ her innocence and his mind was already reeling how to convince her but instead she just mumbled “…common?”.

“No.”

One of his hands grabbed her hip and rubbed soothing circles into her skin, while he looked at her. “But I want to.”

He pressed another kiss to her stomach, nuzzled it tenderly, before he continued. “It will feel good.”

Eren didn’t look all that convinced, the crimson in her cheeks growing stronger again – _from embarrassment_ , he realized and squeezed her hip gently. “Just close your eyes…”

After another long moment, she complied, lay back down into the soft cushions and threw one of her arms over her face to hide it from his view. The obvious sign of trust had him smiling and he moved down on her carefully, placing a soft kiss to her thigh when his head finally rested between them.

“Don’t be ashamed.”, he whispered, knowing that she would hear him in the silence of the room and reached for her other hand to put it on his head, where her fingers sunk into his black strands immediately. “Here… You can pull, if…”

He swallowed the rest of the sentence, as he finally looked at her, immediately feeling restless. The view was breathtaking, and Levi indeed had to remind himself to draw oxygen into his lungs as his eyes wandered over the soft brown curls and the pink folds that glistened with wetness.

Instead of reaching out straight away, he placed a hand on the inside of her thigh to not startle her and caressed her silky skin with the tips of his fingers for a few moments, before he let them inch closer and closer to her middle.

Her breath hitched as soon as his thumb ran along her outer lip, upwards to the small nub and down again on the inside, gliding easily and touching her tender flesh.

“You’re so beautiful…”, he murmured to himself, as he spread her open before his eyes, her hand tightening in his hair but not pulling him off and before anxiety could take her over, he leaned in and placed his mouth on the sensitive folds.

Eren bucked up immediately, her back arching off the mattress and she whined loudly, pressing his head into her crotch mindlessly. Feeling encouraged by her passionate reaction, he kissed her tenderly, openmouthed and wet, followed by gently swiping his tongue along the heated skin.

She gave herself over quickly, the initial tension bleeding from her body within moments and it took little time to learn what made her tremble, as he caressed her with his mouth.

When he sucked one of her folds between his lips, she whimpered, while circling the delicate bundle of nerves left her shaking all over. The most appreciated though, was licking long, hot stripes from bottom to top, the tip of his tongue barely dipping into her, before he ran it upwards until he reached the sensitive bud.

The longer he lapped at her, tasted her delicious juices, the more she squirmed underneath him, breath going faster and faster while the sounds tumbling from the back of her throat became desperate and incoherent.

He drew back slightly, licking his wet lips but it was futile as her slick had spread all over his chin. A look at the meal he had just enjoyed told him quickly, that she was indeed pure, easy to see, now that he had spread her open with his fingers and he wondered, if he should prepare her further.

A finger or two might tear her, but it might still be better and less uncomfortable than the full girth of his shaft. Then again, she might reject him if he caused her discomfort before the act and the mere thought not to feel her tonight, now that he had seen and smelt and tasted her, was akin to torture.

Never before had Levi even needed to think about these kinds of things, had never needed to worry about how the woman would feel about joining their bodies but now he couldn’t even rid his mind of his fears in the midst of pleasuring her.

The aroused sigh she released as his thumb kept rubbing along her glistening lips, occasionally circling the little nub in their midst, drew him from his thoughts and he cleared his throat anxiously, the decision easy, as he looked down at her small, vulnerable frame.

“I will…”, his breath hitting her sex sent a shiver through her whole body and Levi’s thoughts came to a sudden halt while he watched how she raised her hips from the mattress as if she was searching for his mouth, hoping to find and press it against her skin again.

He kissed her immediately, licked the beautiful, rosy flower and only pulled away when he had drawn another long, satisfied moan from her.

“I will enter you with my finger.”, he managed to finish now, before he dove back between her legs and sucked at her wet flesh, groaning lowly whenever her lower body shoved itself against him insistently and she mewled as she writhed beneath him.

Her shameless pants and whimpers grew frantic soon and he didn’t wait any longer. The hand that had held her open for his mouth was drenched in her juices already and he moved a digit to the small opening, pressing into it tentatively, while he kept licking her, until the whole finger had sunk into her body without resistance.

Eren’s eyes flew open the moment he pushed inside, a chocked cry escaping her lips, but her body met him halfway, moved towards him and her traitorous hand kept pressing his head firmly against her crotch where he sucked incessantly.

Levi sensed the oncoming storm that was still unknown to her, felt how her small body tightened around his finger, slicker and slicker by the second. He could see it in the way her breasts heaved from her quickening breath, how the muscles in her abdomen started to tense and contract aimlessly while he kept massaging her tight tunnel, moving his finger in and out slowly as he lapped at her with pleasure.

She turned restless the more they neared the inevitable and groaned openly, before she finally found enough strength to stammer a few, strained words.

“S-sir, w-wait, I – “

He stopped her sentence by curling his finger just so, smiling into her skin and shook his head, his tongue moving along with the motion and forcing another moan from her, before he pulled back for a second, just enough to speak quickly and continue licking her right away.

“It’s alright, Eren. Relax and let go.”

Increasing the speed of his hand, he watched mesmerized how her body stiffened, and she held onto his hair tightly, the sounds escaping her nothing but a long, loud line of ‘ _Ngh! Ngh! Ngh! Ngh!_ ’. Though his lips were numb by now, he didn’t remove his mouth from her, kept sucking and licking and nibbling as he penetrated her and her startled shout sounding through the room soon after was more rewarding than he would have ever thought possible.

Levi felt drunk from the sight of her flushed body, tensing when she reached her peak, the soaking wetness between her thighs like a drug and her hazy eyes alluring like a magical spell.

He kept touching her tenderly, kissing and stroking until the last shaky trembles subsided and when her eyes met his, she smiled so brightly and beautiful like on the day he had seen her between the cornflowers, making his heart roar ecstatically.

“I didn’t know…”, she whispered after a few silent moments of catching her breath. Her voice was hoarse now and Levi looked around immediately, searching for a glass of water he could bring to her, but the girl was oblivious to his thoughts. “… that it could feel this good.”

Glancing back at her, he smiled and crawled forward to press a kiss to her forehead, before he removed a few sweaty strands from her skin and pushed the brown locks out of her face.

“It can feel even better.”, he replied, and Levi could only smile when her eyes grew wide with disbelief and fascination, while he hoped for the day to come where she was drowning in passion, screaming his name in his arms from the pure ecstasy of their connected bodies.

Right now though, she looked tired. Sated and relaxed like a cat lazing in the sun after stealing too many treats from the kitchen.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two, or how I call it: the super chaste, embarrassed, horribly uneducated defloration.  
> Also, as some of you might know, if you've read other fics from me: English isn't my first language, I literally learned it in school and by watching TV and this fic in particular was really just hammered down quickly when the idea struck me. I gave it a second read but it's probably not incredibly eloquent or poetic and might contain some (many) mistakes. Hope you'll still enjoy the second part and feel free to let me know what you think. Your comments and kudos are dearly appreciated. ♥

 

 

“My lord…”

Levi’s bleary eyes blinked open slowly, as he rose from his slumber. Though he had heard the shy whisper next to his ear, it had been the tentative hand prodding at his chest, that had woken him, and the baron took a few seconds to regain some sense of where he was and who was pulling him from his dreams.

“Eren…?”, he whispered back, when her round face and soft brown locks came into view and the way her expression was tainted by anxiety, helped him to shake the daze of sleep immediately. “What’s wrong?”

Propping himself up on his elbows, he threw a quick glance through the room, trying to spot what had her bothered, before his eyes wandered back to her and the way she turned her head away, a slight blush on her cheeks, told him quickly that there was no intrusion in his quarters. That the reason for her waking him had to have an entirely different reason.

“You can’t sleep?”, he murmured sleepily, head hitting the pillow again, now that he was assured that there wasn’t any threat waiting for him next to the bed.

The girl was still naked, just like himself. Her bare body only covered by a thin sheet she pressed to her chest and Levi indulged in raking his eyes over her tan shoulders for a moment, as he recalled the way they had been tinted with redness earlier in the night, how they had tensed when he had brought her to completion with his mouth and fingers.

God, she was beautiful – sinfully so – and the way her skin shone in the dying light of a few lamps that had remained lit when they had succumbed to sleep, had his fingers itching to touch her again.

He turned his head, casting a quick look out the window and if the orange glow in the room hadn’t convinced him of the time, the vast blackness outside did. The oil lamps they had carelessly ignored when they dozed off, hadn’t had time to burn out yet and there wasn’t the slightest hue of the morning sun in the sky, but only stark darkness.

Probably, he guessed, they had only slept for an hour or two.

“I…”

Picking the barely audible word up, he returned his attention to her, only now realizing how restless she seemed. He couldn’t quite make sense of the nerves showing in her face, but didn’t hesitate to turn his body fully, to reassure her that she had his undivided focus. “Yes?”

“Shouldn’t we…”

She swallowed, eyes darting away from him and avoiding his gaze, but Levi didn’t need any further explanation, when her hand dropped slowly from her front, the thin bedsheet with it, and her small breasts came into view.

Indeed, their wedding night hadn’t passed yet. Still, the baron was surprised that she had woken him to seal their marriage for good.

“I didn’t expect you to be so eager.” He propped himself up again, on one elbow this time, since he was laying on his side, and Eren’s small Adam’s apple bobbed anxiously, giving him a vague idea of what had her worried. “You still think I’ll cast you away if we don’t go through with this?”

Green eyes widened at the statement and Levi cocked his head with a knowing look.

She had been exceptionally transparent about her fears earlier in the night and he could only guess that her mother might have given her an insistent talking beforehand. While he had tried to assure her, that no such thing would happen, he wasn’t exactly surprised about her behavior either.

She was young, incredibly inexperienced and tradition and society dictated to affirm their union by sharing the bed in their first night as a married couple. It seemed that Eren was more afraid of the repercussions if she didn’t lay with him, than the act itself, no matter how much Levi claimed that there wouldn’t be any consequences.

“It’s my duty as your wife.”, she said then and Levi sighed lowly, barely missing the glint of doubt in her bright eyes. “Am I not to your liking?”

He chuckled at that, shaking his head in amusement, but stilled himself quickly, when he spotted her indignant glare. Above all things, he didn’t want her to feel belittled. Luckily, the small smile he gave her seemed to be placating her enough and he dared to reach out, running his thumb over her bottom lip, while he cupped her cheek.

“Rest assured, that you are everything I could ever desire.” His hand wandered lower, trailing the slim column of her neck, before his fingertips danced over her collarbone, lower still, until he caressed her small breast lovingly.

Realistically, their marriage wouldn’t be valid without consummation, but chances that anyone would believe the baron if he claimed her to be frigid, where slim and he had told the girl so earlier already. Maybe it was her status, that kept her worried, considering that she came from a low commoner’s family, while he had been born into nobility and Levi couldn’t fault her for the thought.

His word would always weigh heavier than hers, because of both, his lineage as well as the fact, that he was a man. That she didn’t believe him when he said his desire to be with her wasn’t going to be diminished, even if they waited for their first night as husband and wife, wasn’t illogical and her parents had certainly done their part in brainwashing her as well.

The faster Eren carried the fruit of their marriage, the better for her own position and that of her family.

“I’m not holding back to have a way of escaping this marriage.” He rubbed the rosy nipple tenderly, watching intently how Eren’s lids fluttered. “Nor am I unaffected by your beauty. Why would I wed a commoner, if I wasn’t attracted to her?”

“But you…”

Her words got lost, when he rolled the small bud between his fingers and he shook his head, to dispel her negative thoughts once and for all. “I am merely concerned for you, for your body.”

“You…” She licked her lips, her eyes finding his, when she finally directed her hooded gaze back to his face. “You needn’t be.”

“You don’t need to force yourself for my sake. We’re wed now. We have time.”

A tiny smile showed a flash of her white teeth and her own hand rose slowly, to meet the one that was cupping her breast and keep it firmly pressed to the small mound. “It will happen, won’t it?”

He nodded, transfixed by the way she guided his hand over her skin.

“Then why not let it happen tonight, as it’s supposed to be?”

Levi sighed shakily, enjoying the feeling of her slim fingers helping him to massage her tender flesh and it suddenly felt useless to tell her, that he had wanted to acquaint her further with himself and his body, before he eventually claimed her. Would it really make a difference to try and calm her nerves, when she already seemed so courageous? Or would it only serve to make her more anxious if he talked her out of it now and made her wait for the inevitable, day in and day out, even though she seemed at peace with the prospect of losing her purity, actually inviting him to take it?

“I…” Her voice was still hesitant, though not because she was uncertain about committing the act, as he soon learned, when she shoved the rest of the sheets away and bared her adolescent body. It seemed to stem from embarrassment, that tainted her cheeks, before she finished her sentence and admitted her thoughts. “I don’t feel forced… I… enjoyed myself.”

The only reaction he managed, was a stupefied nod, as her words immediately summoned memories of her ecstatic moans when she had writhed beneath him earlier and he couldn’t stop his eyes from being drawn to the sinful triangle of brown curls between her slim thighs, now that she offered him a full view.

How curious, that she had shed her inhibitions so quickly, considering that she had covered herself from his gaze when he had initially undressed her. Now, though her words still seemed shy and insecure, she showed him clearly and unabashed, what she wanted.

He had no illusions, that she was as certain as she made herself out to be. Surely, she would lose some of her confidence, if he went along with her demand. After all, she didn’t really know what to expect or do.

But he could show her, as long as he knew that she truly wanted it and judging by the way she inched closer now, there were no doubts what she hoped to happen.

“I’m glad then…” His voice was deep, gravelly as he took her in and the hand, occupied with touching her chest, wandered lower, to circle around her waist and pull her closer. “I’d be honored…”

This time, she didn’t tense up, when his lips claimed her mouth. Instead she became soft and pliant, as if the memories of the earlier hours had her calm and confident about what was to come.

Levi couldn’t guarantee it to be satisfying for her, because there was a distinct difference between solely focusing on pleasuring her and breaching her to take her virginity. He would do his best though and if the act itself was too painful for her to enjoy it, he still had the option to repeat his earlier ministrations and soothe her, if she let him.

“If it hurts…”, he whispered between kisses, to tell her his intentions, “… I will make up for it, the way I did earlier.”

He didn’t miss the slight tremor running through her body, as if his words alone were enough to rile her up and he removed his arm around her, to place his hand on her hip without preamble, wasting no time, to let his fingers inch downwards.

“Lift your leg.”

She complied at once, aided by his own thigh moving between the newly created space, to make it easier for her, because he didn’t expect his young wife to raise her limb in the air like a dog about to take a piss. Instead, her thigh rested on his own, spreading her slightly and giving him enough room, to run his fingers through the soft, brown hair, before he found her sex.

Eren inhaled shakily, her lips trembling against his, when his fingers made contact with the silky heat and he sealed her mouth with his own and swallowed her moan, as soon as he started to caress her more intently.

By god, she was wet. Levi was inclined to believe that he was touching the remains of his own saliva but as he dipped a digit between her folds, he felt even more of her sinful slick spreading between her legs. Coaxed out of her by nothing but a small kiss and the soft touch on her breast.

He parted her rosy lips carefully, easily finding the small bud, nestled in between and rubbed it slowly until she gasped against his open mouth.

“Does it feel good?” He circled the sensitive spot again, his eyes on her face to see every minute reaction and Eren didn’t hesitate to nod feverishly, before he placed his soaked fingers alongside her inner folds and moved them up and down, effectively bringing her movement to a halt and forcing a low moan from her instead.

“You are so beautiful, love.” A shaking hand landed on his shoulder to hold on as he spoke, so little space between their lips, that they brushed against each other with every syllable.

“And you feel so wonderful…”

He propped himself up a little more and started to place kisses to her bare shoulder, enticing her to turn a little more, until her breast was close enough for him to reach with his lips.

Truly, she felt breathtaking under his fingers and tongue and he wasn’t quite able to imagine just how exquisite and tight her body would be, when he finally sheathed himself inside her. Levi only hoped, that his attentive preparation would help to spare her body from the strain of their first love making, but feeling her next to him, he doubted it would completely prevent any discomfort.

She was still so young and small, her waist so slim, that he wagered he could encircle it with both hands and her pelvis so narrow, that he couldn’t be sure she could receive him without pain. Certainly, she wasn’t fit to be with child yet and it was that thought, that had him pause as he licked a stiff nipple and raise his head away from the enticing flesh.

Green eyes found his, her lips still parted from the soft pants she released, even though his fingers had momentarily stilled and only their pressure remained on her moist folds.

“My lord…?”

Levi hesitated, unwilling to worry her with another question, while she was so obviously open and aroused. At the same time, he wanted to find affirmation, knowing that her age alone, though it was enough to ascertain the legality of their actions, didn’t mean she was ripe for the taking.

He shook his head, more to himself than her and picked up his caress once more, for her to not feel rejected by his stalling. Eren twitched immediately, taken by surprise the moment he resumed running his fingers over her wet entrance and he smiled at her, hoping his expression would assure her, despite his words.

“I wonder…”, the fingers on his shoulders tightened their hold for a split second, when he circled the bud between her soft lips once more. “Did you have your blood yet?”

Eren didn’t seem to think much of the question, for she shook her head right away, seemingly unconcerned about it. Levi though, had to actively stop himself from drawing back and removing his playful fingers from her heat, as her response sunk in and he leaned forward to rest his forehead on her slim shoulder.

“Eren…”

Tension creeped into her body now, his voice giving away that something wasn’t the way it was supposed to be, and he sighed with mild regret.

Knowing that she hadn’t matured enough to conceive his offspring just yet, elevated some of his worries, while it also meant she was physically still a child, having him doubt if she would be able to endure their union or if he would harm her in the process.

In all honesty, he should have considered it earlier, probably asked her mother beforehand. Some women were bearing children as soon as they presented to society, while others reached adolescence later. No girl, at least that much he had learned in all his years, was quite the same in that regard and while it was perfectly acceptable to marry a girl at the age of fourteen, it could take years, before she was physically able to bear the fruits of coupling.

Some began to bleed as young as twelve winters, others much later and Eren… God knew, when she would become fertile.

The true issue though, wasn't having the Eren maturity of a girl, rather than a woman. Laws were in place, declaring her old enough and the baron had no qualms believing, that she knew perfectly well what their marriage encased and was able to consent to it intellectually.

What truly worried him, was the question if his wife’s body could be considered biologically capable to lay with a man.

He was no expert in that regard, but the fear that it could be too early for her to bear the act, left him anxious. Could she stretch around him, or would she tear if he entered her? Could he impair her ability to bear children in the future?

“It might be too early.”, he murmured finally, withdrawing his glistening fingers from her.

Eren though, reached out quickly, her own hand curling around his wrist to still his movement and his eyes found hers, pinned in place by her pleading gaze. “Too early?”

“For your body.” Levi lowered his hand, not fighting her hold and absentmindedly spreading her slick between his fingers by rubbing them against each other. “You haven’t matured yet. It might harm you.”

“But…”, he had to close his eyes for a moment, when she bit her bottom lip, to resist the temptation of kissing her. Levi had been hard from the first second he had touched her breast, but the coy display did things to him, he didn’t want to think too deeply about at the moment. “But we could try?”

Lids blinking open, he stared at her in confusion. Never had he expected his young wife to be so willing, especially after her initial reservations and he couldn’t help but wonder if this still was about her or her family’s fears, that he might undo their union. As illogical as it was, he understood the notion that she or her parents might worry, that this whole affair was too good to be true.

“I want to.”, she whispered, as if she had read his mind and her gaze fell away, cheeks tainted with a light, pink hue again.

“Truly?”

A slow nod followed, accompanied by a careful tug on his hand, questioning, but not insistent and Levi relented all too easily. It was his deep desire to take her, he knew, and while he had his doubts, he couldn’t say no either, when she offered herself up so easily.

“You will tell me, if you can’t bear it. You must.”

The tip of his index finger brushed over the wet bundle of nerves between her legs again and she released a shaky sigh, followed by an equally shaky answer. “Yes, my lord.”

“Swear it.” Letting his digits dive further between her folds, he prodded at her tight entrance, without pressing into it, too fearful to proceed without her word, too scared of the prospect that he might harm her in a way that could hinder their attempts to have children in the future and completely ignoring the fact, that he had already penetrated her earlier, while he had pleasured her with his mouth.

“I promise.”

He nodded in answer, slowly removing his hand again, and faced her curious eyes, while he retracted his thigh that had been resting between her legs. “Turn around.”

“On… my other side?”

“Yes.”

The girl hesitated, searching his face and Levi waited patiently for her to voice her concerns. “But isn’t that… improper?”

He grimaced slightly at her words but couldn’t deny them either. Taking a woman from behind… A man saved that for a mistress, not his young, inexperienced wife, but Levi was sure it would make things easier, if she lay relaxed on her side, enveloped by his body pressed against her back. Aside from that, he could touch her more easily, since he had learned in his younger years, that it could vastly better the experience for his female counterpart. He had to thank a talkative prostitute for that, who he had met a decade or so ago and since Eren would surely be in pain, he at least hoped to soothe her by being able to wedge a hand between her legs if needed.

Taking her from the front while she was on her back, would only make it harder.

“It will be better. Trust me.”

She bit her bottom lip again and this time, he didn’t resist the temptation to capture her mouth in a slow kiss. Only when they broke apart, did she finally move and Levi swallowed greedily, when he was met with the sight of her back, and, more specifically, got a good look at the perfect globes forming her behind.

Looking down on himself, he slid closer, his hard length already lined up with the cleft beneath her cheeks and only iron will prevented him from rutting into her immediately.

Instead, he focused on the small shiver rising on her skin when he breathed against her neck and wrapped an arm around her to grab one of her perky breasts again.

The baron began to littler her shoulders with tender, open mouthed kisses as he resumed toying with her nipple and when his chest was finally flush to her back, he allowed himself to move his hips, he so carefully had placed away from her until now, forward as well.

It felt indescribable, the sensation of her soft thighs around his length, the way it glided in between so effortlessly, aided by the ample slick leaking from her, and he took his time to move back and forth and coat himself in it.

Her skin was wet and silky, where he pushed in, but when he finally angled his hips to let his shaft slide against her moist folds, it was all the more breathtaking. The way she gasped upon feeling him slip in between her rosy lips, dragging upward and over the sensitive bud, before he moved back and repeated it all over again, made him feel dazed and euphoric at once.

He never stopped kissing her bare neck, nor did his fingers cease their restless wandering over her firm breast and soon enough she was panting heavily, her shoulder quickly rising and falling against his chest.

“So beautiful…” He moved his hand between her legs without haste, lifting the upper one slightly, and pressed another peck to her nape. “I want you to do something for me…”

Her head moved slowly, turning to him, until he was able to claim her lips and tongue with his own, his thick length still gliding in and out between her legs, though it lacked a lot of friction, now that her thighs weren’t pressed together anymore.

“Do something…?”

He kissed her glistening mouth again and nodded, smiling when another gasp fled from it, as he ground against her. “Use your fingers. Spread yourself open for me.”

Suddenly stilling, her eyes went wide, and a fierce redness spread not only over her face but bled into her ears as well. Her eyes darted around quickly, as if they searched for something to stare at instead of him, but before she could voice a protest, he shoved his prick against her core once more and elicited a choked moan.

“Don’t be shy. There’s nothing shameful about it.”

He could tell by her expression, that she disagreed. Obviously, touching her private parts was something she considered scandalous, but Levi wasn’t fazed. She was still young, and he would teach her soon enough, that her own pleasure was of importance in their bed. The thought alone of her burying her fingers inside her hot flesh, was enough to have him hard at any given time and he wouldn’t hesitate in the future to encourage her and make her understand that he enjoyed it, that he wouldn’t look down at her for letting herself go.

For now though, he had merely asked for her assistance and though Eren seemed reluctant, she complied eventually, just like she had always done so far. Her head was turned away from him again, the chance to kiss her gone for the moment, but Levi’s focus was captured by other things than the red tips of her ears peaking out from her brown locks.

Things like the glistening wetness coating him, when he looked down, or the coyly questing fingers brushing against his hardness, when Eren tried to follow his request.

She flinched a little as her hand met his heated flesh, almost withdrawing it but her husband pressed himself against her more insistently and breathed a husky “Don’t.” into her ear.

The next time he rutted against her, he was trapped between her slick sex and her soft hand and the deep groan he released against the back of her head seemed to do wonders for Eren’s confidence.

Soon enough, she actively pressed her hand down on him, creating more friction and her sweet moans enticed him further, the more he dragged his shaft along her inviting folds.

When he felt his own release approaching quickly, he withdrew his hips slightly and took a calming breath. Already the wetness and tight fit between her fingers and her impossibly soft flesh was hard to handle, and the only benefit would be, that it wouldn’t take him long to find completion inside of her, if his fears proved to be true and she was in pain after being entered.

“Now.”, he panted against her neck and his wife dutifully covered herself with her hand and pulled her fingers apart to spread her pink lips.

Levi buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing harshly, while he angled his hips upwards instead of forward and within seconds, he felt her entrance against the tip of his leaking arousal and her wet fingers nudging against its sides.

He didn’t speak a warning word, didn’t try to soothe her with utterings that would only make her tense up in anticipation. He only pushed forward, because no matter his honorable reservations, he couldn’t hold back any longer, couldn’t wait to finally feel her insides.

She whimpered, when he met resistance, stiffened as he forced himself forward and the only thing preventing her pained cry, was the hand she had moved from her entrance to her mouth, fingers still shining with wetness as she pressed them against her lips.

Levi only gathered some sense, when he was halfway sheathed inside her, feeling her pulse around him, so heavenly warm and tight, so absolutely mind-blowing that he barely managed to still and run a soothing hand along her side.

He knew the tense grip of her insides stemmed from her discomfort but the way it massaged his hard length with every breath she took was beyond words. Her velvety tunnel was so unbelievably soft and wet, so hot against his aroused flesh, every ridge and fold hugging him perfectly and Levi decided right then and there, that divinity wasn’t something to be found in a church but a woman’s loins.

“Breathe…”, he murmured, trying to sound calm and composed while internally waging a war with himself. He hadn’t forgotten his worries and did his best to call them to the forefront of his mind, instead of getting overwhelmed with the pleasurable, addicting sensations, goading him to thrust deeper.

Gingerly cupping her chin, he turned her head and pressed soft kisses to her cheeks, as soon as he saw the teary shine in her eyes. “I can stop…”

God, how much strength it took him to even utter the words, but he knew he wouldn’t find completion inside of her, if she sobbed while he took her. His arousal would wither under his guilty conscience and her heavy tears and all that truly mattered was her forgiveness for the pain he put her through.

“No…” Her lips trembled as she spoke, but she shook her head insistently as if she wanted to make absolutely certain that he didn’t doubt her answer. At the same time, her insides squeezed him tightly once more and he groaned against her shoulder, pressing his eyes closed and willing himself to keep still.

“Slowly… Please…”

The baron could only nod and he carefully released the leg he had been holding, to free his hand and let her lay comfortably. Before moving again, he sneaked his fingers around her front and ran them through the soft curls in her lap until he felt her heated folds and the sensitive nub in between.

The tightness constricted around him as he touched her, leaving him panting helplessly, but he was nothing but determined, to relax his young wife and give himself a moment of much needed respite instead of picking up where he had left.

Eren’s permission was priceless to him, her consent despite her obvious pain, and he wouldn’t gamble it away with careless, selfish indulgence.

He took his time with easing her back to comfort, stroked her tenderly and spread kisses along her neck and shoulders, wherever he could reach. Whenever he gently rolled her delicate bud between his fingertips without putting too much pressure on it, she clenched his shaft tightly with her hot flesh, but Levi endured and kept running his digits through her glistening sex despite the maddening feeling growing in his groin.

Seconds turned into minutes, one, five, ten and he didn’t stop, even when her moans returned in abundance and the tips of his fingers turned pruney from her slick soaked skin.

He had managed to wedge his other arm between her ribs and the mattress, to lovingly fondle her bosom and only when the red tinge of heated arousal had spread back to her shoulders, did he dare to move.

Levi didn’t push further, not even certain how much of him her small body could receive, but withdrew slowly, as gingerly as he could. The desperate pants next to his ear stuttered, Eren’s thighs tensing around his hand between her thin legs, but no other sounds of discomfort or protest came forth and she relaxed quickly, when his motions stopped as soon as only his tip remained inside of her.

The next thing he heard was a deep groan, muffled by her small hand, as he slowly entered her again. He didn’t give in to the deep desire to thrust forward and burry himself quickly inside of her. Levi had enjoyed lazy, slow sex on rainy mornings, as well as mindless, rough fucking during his dalliances throughout the years and his questionable experience kept reminding him, to proceed with caution.

Though she went along with him bravely, Eren must have been in pain all along and Levi couldn’t quite imagine how she felt in this very moment, with his fingers teasing her body while her insides burned with persistent ache.

Would she even be able to enjoy it at all, or would his devoted ministrations end up being for naught?

He had seen the red hues of blood on his hand in between and while his body proceeded with a snail’s pace, his mind was running a mile a minute.

Carefully, oh so carefully, he moved his hips, while his fingertips kept circling the bundle of nerves between her legs and though his young wife was still unbelievably tight, she didn’t clamp down on him any longer, the worst of her tension having seeped from her body.

“How do you feel?”, he whispered, if only to keep himself occupied, distracted from the sensation of the perfect glide and the way his slow motions only amplified the stimulation, having him feel every part of her, every millimeter of her tight tunnel, tenfold against his length.

A beauty like Eren and the way she molded around him would have driven a lesser man to insanity and Levi couldn’t deny himself the hint of pride as he kept holding himself back.

How long had he been on the edge of release? Twenty minutes? Thirty maybe?

And while the pressure only kept building and her flesh dragged over him and enveloped him like a custom glove, he stayed cautious and attentive, listening to her every breath.

“Better…”

Pressing a peck to her ear, he nodded and closed his eyes soon after, when his hips finally met her behind. He was inside her, completely inside her and Eren didn’t squirm nor tensed, only gasped and panted, while her body constricted around him, massaging and milking his shaft.

At a normal pace, he would have never been able to feel the small sensations coming with her breathing and the tightening of her muscles, but now that he stilled inside her, oversensitive from the slow movements, it almost had him jolting every time her flesh rippled around him.

“There are no words to describe…”, he answered in a hushed whisper, intent on letting her know exactly what she did to him. “…how you make me feel.”

He drew back with the same measured tempo, sliding out of the wet, velvety sheath and never halted the teasing touch of his hand. “So tight and soft… dripping for me… So perfect and beautiful…”

She whimpered at that, low and sensual, while he caught the lobe of her ear between his teeth and nipped playfully. His body pressed into her once again, her flower opening and stretching around him invitingly as his fingers dove down, running along her entrance to feel where they were connected and her moans, her fist tightening around the bedsheet and the heavy rise and fall of her chest encouraged him to keep talking.

“You’re teaching me restraint, while all I want to do is ravish you…”

A hitched breath tumbled from her lips and Levi couldn’t tell if it was from his words, from his length pressing into her or his hands still caressing her breast and glistening folds. It didn’t matter though, became dull and boring in comparison with the sudden feeling of her back arching, her pants quickening and her plump ass _grinding_ back against him.

She moved, shy and tentative, but moved nonetheless. Withdrawing slightly and bearing down again with choked moans hitting his ears, whenever she speared herself on his arousal.

“Gods, Eren.”, he blurted, transfixed by the sight of himself disappearing inside of her without his doing, her hips moving against him and the pace quickening little by little.

Within seconds he felt her questioning fingers dance over his own, pressing his hand to her folds and rubbing tenaciously. The coy display, so bashful but determined brought him close, made him teeter on the edge and he buried his face in her soft locks and groaned into her nape.

They were in motion now, no longer pressed skin to skin and proceeding cautiously, but rutting against each other with their pace still growing faster and the baron let his eyes fall shut and allowed his head to loll back, as the first tale tell slapping sounds rose in the room, accompanied by the much softer but equally enticing squelching of Eren’s flesh whenever he drove into her.

Never had he thought that the simple act of a woman meeting his thrusts would feel as victorious as it did in this moment, would make him giddy and high, unmatched by any other tryst he had ever experienced but here he was, drunk on pleasure and appreciation, dazed by the erotic display of her body, the sinful way she shifted next to him and the divine grip of her heat around him.

The hard pinch to her nipple happened involuntarily, Levi no longer able to measure his strength steadily, but she rewarded it with a needy whine all the same.

And he _couldn’t_. Couldn’t keep pacing himself anymore and squeezed the mound in his hand roughly, while he wheezed into her ear, almost unable to form words but forcing the question over his lips. “C-Can you– _ha_ – endure it? A l-little more?”

 _Yes_ , she whispered, _yes_ , she moaned, _yes, yes, yes_ and _my lord_ between hard pants and gasps, spurring him into action.

He was out of her in a flash, her helpless cry answered with a hasty hand on her hip pulling her up to her knees and all of Eren’s earlier reluctance to be taken like a whore seemed to be gone, when she pushed her plump ass against his leaking cock, silently begging him to fill her once more.

There was no resolve left in him, no caution or will to tease and he lined himself up with trembling, impatient fingers, before he cupped her rosy cheeks, spreading them wide to see it all and slammed into her.

Eren sobbed desperately beneath him, still rocking back, meeting his frenzied thrusts, impaling herself over and over again, while Levi let go of all control, groaned openly and rammed her delicate flower without restraint.

He was pummeling her insides now, knees trembling as he neared completion with the raw slapping sounds and her desperate whining rising like a sinful symphony around them.

God, she was tight. Still so unbelievably wet, that he glided into her without resistance but narrow and greedy at the same time, clenching around him and sucking him into her abused hole.

He fucked her like an animal, knew he would regret it soon and couldn’t stop himself nonetheless as he snapped his hips against her round ass like a man possessed.

 _Eren!_ and _Shit!_ and a million profanities spilled unbidden from his lips, hands leaving her cheeks to hold onto her hips and draw her back even harder.

He almost couldn’t decide if he wanted to pull out and paint her back with white ribbons, or her cheeks and her open mouth or if he needed to feel her milking him dry inside as he spilled his seed, but the thought soon escaped him, replaced by feverish need when he saw her arm moving below her body, no doubt touching her tender flesh to find her own release.

Oh, how he wanted it, hoped to hear her cry out and feel her tunnel clenching around him, but her sweet moans and the beautiful curve of her back were all too much.

Levi looked down, when he thrust into her one last, desperate time and drunk in the sight of his cock disappearing between her folds. The high was numbing, wringing him out as his whole body tensed and shook, sac drawing tight and fingers pressing into her skin.

He emptied himself inside of her long and plenty, couldn’t stop from pressing his body against her sweaty back and release whimpers of his own, somewhere between passion and agony. And all along, he felt the thunderous waves of pleasure roll through him, tingling in his limbs and filling his head with heady fog until his mind was as empty as his body was spent.

The needy moans of his wife had stopped, but her harsh panting still filled the room when he slowly came to his senses.

He only wanted to collapse against her, but the pictures of what he had _done_ filled his mind as soon as his gaze cleared and the baron swallowed thickly, suddenly uncertain of how to proceed.

Had he hurt her?

Carefully putting a hand on the small of her back, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder, before he ran his fingers soothingly over her skin. “Eren?”

“Don’t stop…”

Levi faltered in his caress and felt himself growing hot as his mind processed her plea. Her insides still twitched around him and while his arousal had flagged initially, he felt himself suddenly growing hard again, which only served to pull a tiny whine from her throat.

Truthfully, he hadn’t even known that his body was still capable of recovering so quickly, but while he wanted nothing but stay inside her amazingly tight flesh, he also knew he couldn’t.

One look at the sinful spot where they were still joined, was enough to be certain, the red and puffy hole around his cock leaving no doubts. It almost looked inflamed, definitely swollen from his aggressive thrusts and even when Eren rocked against him again, he easily stilled her hips.

With the haze of pleasure gone, it was far less taxing to keep a clear head. He didn’t want to hurt her anymore.

“Turn around.”

Withdrawing from her body, he stared down at his milky seed as it began trickling from her folds. An appealing sight, that stroked a possessive, degenerate cord inside of him, but he didn’t linger on his Neanderthal antics and focused on her lithe movements instead, when she rolled onto her back and looked up at him.

She was breathtaking, still wheezing a little from the sensation of him pulling out of her and while she was terribly disheveled, she was all the more beautiful with her wild hair and the stark blush on her cheeks.

“What a pretty sight…”

Levi’s fingers inched between her legs, not wasting time to touch her. He indulged in spreading his white essence over her soft folds and the sensitive nub, watching intently how her eyes rolled back, and her body trembled beneath him.

Lips parting, she licked the dryness away, hypnotizing him with her pink, little tongue he hoped to feel on himself one day. For now though, he had gotten his fill, even if his length was hardening persistently.

He leaned down, spreading her open with his fingers and raised his free hand to her entrance, before he began to ease a finger inside.

She seemed sensitive, flinching slightly under his ministrations and he wasn’t going to fill her with his whole girth again, but he hoped a bit of attention to her hot insides would help to coax her into completion.

“Just like before…”, he murmured, mouth already watering as he closed in on her dripping flesh. “Pull my hair if you need…”

An answer never came, because his lips sank down on her next and he lapped her slick skin with broad, wide strokes of his tongue, while her thighs tensed and quivered around his head and pressed him closer.

She tasted different now but the flavor of his seed, mingling with her own juices, didn’t perturb him. It rather enticed him further and he devoted himself eagerly to cleaning her with his mouth and removing the traces of his release tenaciously.

A deep moan and a tight fist in his hair were his reward.

Soon enough, her own aroma was the only thing left and he began pumping his finger in and out, his movements a far cry from his earlier penetration, back to being measured and cautious.

The tightening of her tunnel along his digit quickly dissolved his doubts, that she was too sensitive to enjoy it.

“Do you like it…?”, he questioned, before he closed his lips around her bundle of nerves to kiss and lick it and Eren only pressed him closer with the hand she had buried in his inky locks.

He picked up his pace slightly, wedged a second finger into her, that had her bucking her hips and circled the delicate bud with his tongue, sucking on it tenderly every now and then in-between the dragging of his flat, wet muscle.

“What do you want me to do…?”, he whispered a minute or two later, nuzzling her soft pubic hair while his fingers still moved in and out of the perfect cavern.

The girl didn’t grace him with an answer though. Instead, her lids were pressed closed just as severely as her mouth, that formed a thin, white line, while her forehead creased ever so slightly and the deep blush on her cheeks shone too bright to stem from arousal alone.

“Please… Help me to make you feel good, love.”

He peppered her thighs with wet kisses, her pubic bone, her outer lips and slipped his tongue back into her center eventually, tracing her flesh so soft and lovingly, that Eren shuddered beneath him.

Levi only looked up, when he caught movement from the corner of his eye, just in time to see her throwing an arm over her face, that didn’t do much besides concealing her own green depths, while the stark crimson tinging her face began to blossom down her neck. “S-Su…”

“Yes?”, he encouraged, his mouth descending again with another sinful twirl of his tongue.

“S-Sucking…”, she whispered, before she exhaled sharply.

It seemed like she had wanted to say more, speak an actual sentence, but clearly, she was too mortified from her own admittance, from speaking about things one rather expected from a common prostitute and Levi didn’t try to force more out of her.

She was obviously uncomfortable, but she had trusted him enough to give answer, to believe that he wouldn’t judge her and how right she was. What could ever make a man happier, than knowing that his loved one confided her deepest desires to him?

Levi smiled into the folds of her sex, before he parted his lips, intent on not making her wait and squirm in shame.

The press of his mouth against her most intimate parts coaxed another shudder from her small frame and the squelching sounds of his fingers inside of her, just like the increasing wetness around them, told him that more and more of her sweet ambrosia leaked from her tight entrance.

Eren was so wet, it was almost obscene, and Levi sent silent prayers of gratitude to the heavens, whenever his mesmerized mind could focus long enough on a coherent thought.

He prodded her most sensitive spot again, careful not to be rough with his slightly stiffened tongue and the next time he dove into her knuckle deep, he built light suction between his lips to fulfill her timid request.

Her reaction was beautiful, instantaneous, with her legs clamping down on him, back arching off the mattress and her hand shoving him desperately against her wet flesh.

A strangled “ _Ah!_ ” fell from her lips, then another and another after that and Levi closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying how her body convulsed around him, how she tried to get him closer still with an insistent grip in his hair, with the pull of her tender insides and the alluring siren’s song of her moans.

He didn’t ease up on her, but kept his lips firmly closed around the bundle of nerves, slurping on it again and again, combined with the dance of his tongue that nudged her teasingly or licked her deeply.

When the first tremors of passion rocked through her body, he pushed his fingers more forcefully into her, trying to increase the sensation as he sucked on her relentlessly and the fingers on his scalp began to cramp so roughly, that he felt the first tendrils of pain tingling at the roots of his hair.

“M-My lord!”, she whined, voice bordering on desperation.

He didn’t pause to answer her, unwilling to undo his efforts, but hummed instead, sending sinful vibrations into her core and as he rammed his hand forward once more, to part the sore flesh – his intent to be careful long forgotten, as she writhed beneath him – and sucked on her skin in an open-mouthed kiss, she cried out, tensing and spasming with her fingers digging into the raven’s head.

Levi wasn’t exactly surprised by the deep moan rumbling in his own chest, while he tasted her bliss. Her whole body was wound tightly around him while he stroked her, her insides clenching his fingers, coating them in her delicious juices that oozed freely from her hole.

His flattened tongue massaged her continuously, as she twitched and groaned, uncaring of the mess covering half of his face by now and his eagerness to please her kept burning bright, urged by the helpless whines and whimpers of his young wife.

It was when she quaked tensely beneath him, that he finally relented, not to exhaust or pain her oversensitive body.

But he kept caressing her.

Slow and light as a feather with his breath and the tip of his tongue, more of a breeze against her skin, than an actual touch.

She was still shaking when he eased his fingers out of her as his lips trailed her folds and while her legs fell apart and spread wide in exhaustion, he raised his head at last.

“How do you feel, my beautiful?”

His deft fingers sunk down to her skin and ran along her side. She twitched meekly, probably ticklish, now that she wasn’t in the throws of passion any longer and the baron let up and raised his gaze instead, to meet her slowly blinking eyes.

She didn’t answer, not verbally at least, but the glow of her rosy cheeks and the soft smile gracing her face forced the corners of his own lips to curl upwards.

Quickly raising the back of his hand to his mouth, he wiped uselessly over his chin and managed to remove at least some of the wetness, before he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Did you like it?”, he whispered, painting her expression in a deeper shade of red again, but this time, she didn’t hide away or denied him words.

Instead, she nodded coyly, mumbling a breathy ‘ _Yes_.’ between her still labored inhales and Levi didn’t hesitate to pull her into his arms and press her against his chest.

“Me too.” It seemed all too obvious, but he wanted her to know. Not only the act had been enjoyable but everything before and after and the evidence was clear between his own legs, hot and heavy again after a while of recovery.

Finding her way back to even breaths took her a moment, but she molded herself against him quickly and buried her face against his neck.

He was so enchanted by her sweetness, that it didn’t register when she stiffened every so slightly, as she snuggled with him. He felt however, when she withdrew slowly and let her attention wander downwards, drinking in the sight of his chest, his stomach and eventually his proud length standing at attention.

Levi swallowed and tried to wet his mouth, which, for some unexplainable reason was suddenly dry after being drenched in wetness for so long.

About to tell her to ignore it, he didn’t come far with his attempt at speaking, because his thoughts turned muddled from the way she bit down on her bottom lip.

An anxious hand inched to his torso and within seconds his eyes widened in surprise while the soft tips of her fingers made contact with his skin.

“Love…?”

Nervous eyes gazed up to him, her soft touch pausing and her face turning rigid, asking him silently if she was doing something wrong.

It made him chuckle, and shake is head vigorously as best as he could while he lay on his side, before he leaned closer to place a soft kiss to her temple.

She relaxed then and his eyes followed the trail she drew downwards over his skin with unexpected resolve.

The first caress of her hand against his stiff shaft had him hissing and he buried his face in her locks as he called the lords name in vain, but this time, she wasn’t worried by his antics.

It was light and careful, the sensation almost nonexistent, as if she feared to hurt him, while he only wished for her to wrap her slim fingers around him in a tight hold.

Withdrawing his head from her brown strands, he found her gaze and she smiled shyly as her digits kept dancing along the thick veins of his length. Levi though, was completely enthralled by something entirely different he found in her shining green eyes: A curious anticipation and the glint of heat.

“Again…?”, she whispered, pink lips shining in the light of the dying oil lamps.

Immediately his hand was on hers, tightening her grasp around him and making them both gasp – her in surprise and him from fanned arousal.

He rolled on top of her, parting her slim, tan legs and nestling between them, still feeling the pressure of her fingers around his prick.

Levi smiled and dove down to seal her lips eagerly, tasting his beautiful wife, her excitement and trust, before he pulled away slightly and smiled openly.

“Of course…” He pushed a stray lock behind her ear, feeling dazzled by her beauty and playfulness and he barely managed to finish his sentence, when a first, tentative stroke along his hardness made his toes curl. “As long as you’ll have me…”

 

 


End file.
